


Not exactly a campsite

by hwcs13



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Beast - Freeform, Camping, Danger, Death, Disease, F/M, Humor, Multi, Romance, Sickness, SnowBarry - Freeform, Snowells, campsite, not exactly a campsite, westwells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwcs13/pseuds/hwcs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all have been asked by harrison wells to come over to this place to have a research, but in the middle of their project, they face a huge dangerous problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there is no familly relationship between these characters and they barely know each other. But they all have the same job as they have in the series. And there is no flash or metahumans in it.
> 
> And i also changed their ages a little bit.  
> Harry: 42. Joe: 40 patty:31 Caitlin: 28 Barry:27 Cisco: 27 Wally:26 Iris:25. Jesse:21
> 
> I OWN NOTHING

"Ah! This is torture. I'm sick of sitting in the car. Guys, it's been hours. When do we get there Wally?! "  
Nagged Barry as he rolled the window down.

"Dude, stay still. We're almost there. Wow! I can totally imagine our tent there." Said Cisco happily.  
"Oh shit!" Suddenly seemed like the car just flew in the air and they all jumped up their seat while girls screamed out.

"Relax guys! Just a small puddle." Said Wally .

After 10 minutes the van stopped near a narrow river in the middle of the jungle. Barry quickly jumped out of the car and rushed to the back seat to open the door for girls.

"Lady's first." Barry made the space wider while holding the door.

Then he moved to get the stuff out after Wally parked the van under an oak tree.

"Oh dear lord! It's so heavy." Said Barry in a light low tone as he picked up a huge grey baggage. His eyes widening.

"Did you pack up for a year long journey?!" Mocked Cisco rudely.

"Hey! You know I'm sensitive about my stuff. Don't tease me!" Jessie grabbed the grey baggage from Barry while frowning at Cisco.

"No fence, but... That's a little too much." Said Wally as he pointed at the baggage while Cisco was holding his hands up in defence.

"C'mon guys, can't you just stop acting like kids?!" Mentioned Iris while bringing her bags out of the car and handing them to Caitlin and Patty who were standing beside her watching the view.

The weather was sunny with a cool breeze that would toss the flies back and forth in the air. The birds were singing and the wind would bring perfect scent to their nostrils as they breathed that fresh natural oxygen through their lungs. They were all so happy and delightful to that they could rest and enjoy themselves for a good period of time together. Being away from their stressful life in the city for a while, was something they never thought they could have. There they could run free and girls would be allowed to wear tops and short pants while boys could make fun of everything without a boss having them under his orders or stupid laws.

"Wow! Fresh air." Barry closed his eyes while breathing .

Snapping his eyes open seconds after, he poked Cisco in the arm.

"Hey, look at the girls." Barry glanced at girls as Wally joined him and Cisco.

"Pick one!" Cisco said ,still staring at them.

"For what?!" Barry turned his puzzled face towards Cisco.

"Oh c'mon man! You know what I mean." Nagged Cisco as he turned to Barry.

As Barry opened his mouth , another car passed by them and parked 10 steps further than theirs.

"You guys want to stand there all night?!" Harrison said while getting out of his black Jeep , same as Joe who was sitting on the passenger's seat. 

By that, they all started to set up their tents as Iris and Jessie decided to share theirs, while Patty and Caitlin began to build it up.

Iris and Jessie quickly made their own little plastic house and rushed to set their things in it, while Patty and Caitlin were hardly struggling with their own.

To their all surprise, Harry came over to Patty's side and helped her fix it for them. Caitlin was shocked as Jessie stood by her on the other side of the tent .

"Hey, I think he is showing his feelings to her. He is not a type of man to help anyone." Jessie crossed her arms as Caitlin nodded with a small smile on her lips.

"Thanks Harry! I couldn't handle it myslef if you weren't here." Patty smiled at him while he was driving the last nail into the ground.

"No problem!" Harry stood up straight and with a small joy in his eyes turned to joe to set their tent somewhere. 

"I bet he loves her. Haha! We should prepare the situation for them in this whole time we are here." Crossing his arms, Barry felt relief while keeping his eyes on Caitlin.

"We are in. Why not!" Said wally while glancing at Cisco who was smiling mischievously.

"Yeah!" Barry sighed when Caitlin and Patty went in their tent, then turned to Cisco and Wally. "Now what are WE gonna do about it?! Wish someone could help us ,too." Picking up the tent, he raised his eyebrows in frustration while glancing at Harry who was grinning at them mockingly.

Eventually they all set up their little houses and went in to rest for a while.

"It was so nice of him to help me build up this tent. He is a gentle man." Said Patty while she lay down and closed her eyes to rest with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, he is... But what are we here for?! When does he want to tell us?! You know, it's really good to be here but I don't think he asked us to come just for a campsite. He may want us to do something and..." Caitlin was talking with her arm under her head while she noticed Patty was all drowned in her dream. "You are not listening. I was talking to myself... And I'm doing it now... Gosh! What is wrong with me!" Sighing, Caitlin turned on her side and closed her eyes to sleep.

***

Barry watched out of the window to search for Harry's tent. Harry and joe had agreed to set it near the river. All 4 tents were placing around a circle like they had made a campsite there.

"Seriously?! Harry settled their tent near the river!" Said Barry as he moved away from the window and sat down beside Wally who was putting the cards in order.

"I think he wanted to match it with his eyes." Cisco said as he took the cards from Wally and they all burst into laughter. 

***

"Hey! You look great" siad Iris as they came out of their tent.

"Oh thanks!" Jesse took a look at the purple top and short jean skirt she wore.

Wally came out of the tent as he heard Jesse's voice curiously. So, sneaking her out awkwardly, he kept his eyes on her while wearing his sneakers. But as soon as he noticed Jesse and Iris both turned to him, he quickly moved away his gaze on the tent and began to call Barry.

"Hey Barry! Let's have a walk around here." Said wally while pushing his hands in his pockets. 

Poking his head out, Barry passed his gaze from Wally to girls.

"Heeeeeey girls! Don't you wanna join us?!" Barry winked at them playfully.

"No! Why would we want to come with you. I mean we don't know anywhere, niether do you." Iris ignored them.

"Don't worry! I know everywhere here like the back of my hand." Wally said as he crossed his arms with a wide smile proudly.

"Dude, you know a whole jungle?! You don't even know where you live." Whispered Barry as he stoot in front of wally blocking the girls view in a mild angry way while raising his eyebrows.

"Hey...!" Wally hissed as he glanced a look at the girls... "Just said something. Don't ruin it, man. We won't get lost here." 

"Ok! So, let's go." Said Jesse joyfully.

"Guys! You going somewhere?!" 

The 4 of them turned to the voice and they saw Caitlin standing in front oh her tent

"I couldn't sleep. Can I join you?!"

As Barry opened his mouth to welcome her, quickly jesse jumped in.

"Of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think about it!
> 
> Sorry about my mistakes...

In the woods:

"Where are we going?!" Said Iris as she grabbed Jesse's left hand to steady herself while walking carefully next to her at the end of the crew.

"Nowhere! Just curious what we can find here?" Said Wally with a puzzled look as he turned his face back to Iris and Jesse who had been following them. 

"For real?!" Jesse raised an eyebrow. "So what?! Guys, ok that's enough. Let's just stay here." Jesse pulled Iris to her side and crossed her arms before sitting on a fallen trunk.

"Ugh... Don't worry it's fine" said Wally as he walked back to where Jesse was sitting angrily and sat down next to her.

Jesse flashed an angry look at him and studied him from head to toe. 

"Who let you sit here?!" Said Jesse mockingly that caused Barry and Caitlin to burst into laughter. 

Wally blushed and stood up before walking towards Barry and missed the smirk on Jesse's face.

"Man what the fuck?!" Whispered Barry into Wally's ear ,still laughing.

"Shut up" sighing , Wally put his hands in his pockets.

"But Jesse's right, we'll get lost here...and we should get back sooner or dr Wells will be pissed" said Caitlin as she crossed her arms.

"Right. Um... Speaking of dr Wells, do you know why we are all here Caitlin?!" Barry took two steps closer to her which made Wally to raise an eyebrow to him in surprise.

"Well , to be honest, i myself have no idea about it. I don't know why he gathered all of us here and how long he wants to keep us here. I am very curious to know what he wants to do with these various careers of ours." Said Caitlin concernly.

"Yeah, i was thinking exactly the same. When you called me to pack up for this trip, i was too shocked. It's a little weird." Iris sat where Wally chose to take before being scolded by Jesse.

"Whatever he is gonna do here with us I'm cool with it... This place is really enjoyable but a little scary, i guess." Said Jesse as she looked around herself fearfully.

"Haha... I agree but not with the scary part.. Being here and spending some times together and also knowing each other more is so interesting." Barry said as he stared at Caitlin with his last 3 words.

For a minute their eyes locked while the other 3 were just looking at them with amusement. Barry was completely drawn in her hazel brown eyes as he didn't noticed he was stepping towards her second by second, but before he could get any closer , Wally coughed twice to bring them to reality which caused Barry to step back to his own place and Caitlin to turn her face away from him.

"Ok guys... That was awkward." Said Iris mockingly.

As she was about to continue, she heard something among woods behind her and caused her to turn her face back to look at the trees. 

"Did you guys here that?!" Iris paniced as she stood up immediately to have a better look at the direction of the strange noise.

"It's just the wind ,Iris. Don't panic!" Said Barry relaxed.

"No. I swear i heard some noises coming through there. It wasn't like the sound of wind. I think someone's coming here." Iris pointed at the direction.

"Maybe it's an animal... We are in a jungle. That's natural." Said Wally as he walked towards Iris to calm her down but he froze in his tracks as he heard the same noises Iris was talking about them.

They all froze in shock and exchanged scared glaces at each other. The noise was getting closer and closer in every second and they all decided to guard in defence as they got closer to each other. Wally immediately stood in front of Iris and Jesse while Caitlin decided to hide behind them and Barry to protect the group from back.

"Guys! I am seeing a figure coming towards us." Whispered wally as he turned his face to find barry at the back. 

"Do we have anything to protect ourselves ?!" Said Wally shakily as he turned to the figure and noticed it's steps were getting faster by every seconds. 

To his question, Barry searched around himself and grabbed a huge piece of a branch.

"Now we have." Said Barry as he lifted the wood up in defence before moving to the front.

Their eyes where focused entirely on the body that was stepping towards them heavily. Among those trees at the dim light of the sun which was about to set down, they could only see its creepy short shadow and the long hair which would move even fater than itself. They were terrified and couldn't breathe to see that the strange beast was about to hunt them all alive with its messy long black hair and...

"Oh guys! Found ya... Ugh! Finally." To their shock as the familiar voice brought them all back to reality, Cisco showed up in front of them , rushing towards them . breathing heavily.

"What the... Barry back off." Cisco pushed the wood in Barry's hand away from his face as he looked at then all in shock.

"It was you?!" Said Iris, confused.

"Of course it was me. Why are you all scared?!" Cisco flashed quick glances at the 5 of them with puzzled look. 

"Ok , whatever! Let's get the hell back... Dr Wells wants to talk to us." Said Cisco as he turned to the direction he just came from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you gonna tell them or not?!" Said Joe as he sat down on a chair next to Harry who was curving off a wooden arrow. 
> 
> "No!" Said Harry with a creepy low voice.

Back in the campsite:

"Are you gonna tell them or not?!" Said Joe as he sat down on a chair next to Harry who was curving off a wooden arrow. 

"No!" Said Harry with a creepy low voice.

"Why?! You can't keep them in here for this long and not tell them what you are up to. This is gonna make everything worse, you know that." Said Joe as he held his forefinger towards Harry , concerned.

Harry looked up at him with a serious look and watched him standing up to leave. He sighed and threw the arrow on the ground then buried his face in his palms.

After about a minute, he felt a warm hand on his left shoulder. He lifted his head to the hand and up to the owner. 

"Is everything alright, Harry?! " said Patty with a concerned look on her face as Harry sighed while standing up from his seat. 

"Yeah! Everything is fine." Harry flashed a quick smile at her before moving in front of his tent.

Patty thrusted her hand into fist as she felt ignored. Then the crew came back.

"Here they are, dr Wells!" Said Cisco as he stood in front of his tent with Barry and Wally on his sides. 

"Where the hell have you been?!" Said Harrison angrily as Joe came out of the tent to stand next to him.

"We were just walking around here." Replyed Wally after Barry pocked him in his right side with his elbow.

"Ok whatever! Don't do that again without my permission. Understand me?!" Harry said with a anxious expression. Barry and Wally nodded as they both dropped their faces down to the grassy ground.

"So, first of all I have you all gathered here to clarify a statement. You may all have been asking yourself these questions that why you are all here or how long i am planning to keep you in the middle of nowhere. Well ,I have to mention that I have no tend to tell you anything right now." Harry was too serious that they couldn't even open their mouths to nag. So they all remained silent to him to continue his speach, though they were all too shocked to hear all that.

Harry paced along his tent before continuing. " So, as long as we all have to stay here, we may need some important things such as woods ,as fuels to make our campfire , and also some fruits or other things we can find here to eat to not to starve to death." Harry kept speaking while they were listening to him very carefully without saying a word.

"Ok! Now... We're gonna split up into groups two by two." Harry said as he clapped his hands together while glancing at everyone. 

"Why two by tow?!" Said Caitlin as she felt it sounded weird. Then Harry's attention turned to her.

"Good question! First of all we are in a jungle and that means here's a dangerous place. So a man should be with a woman. Secondly, we should be two by two because   
, less number we are, easier we can protect each other. Now... Pair up!" Harry crossed his arms and waited.

"I'll be with Wally." Said Jesse as she walked towards Wally. To his surprise, he nodded as he blushed to hear that while Iris looked at Jesse with wide eyes.

Then Cisco, on the other side, turned to Iris as he said." You know jungles are too dangerous." Narrowing his eyes, he shook his head with his stupid expression before stepping towards Iris as she laughed softly in agreement.

"Ok guys! Leave me alone?!" Whispered Barry as he passed his glance from Wally to Cisco. "I think Patty wouldn't mind to go with me, right?!" Then he turned his look to Patty with a charming smile on his face.

"Yeah, ok!" Holding her silver gun in her hand, she smiled back while nodding.

"Good! Well..." Said Harry as he turned his look on Caitlin with a puzzled face. 

"Sorry! What was your name?!" Harry pointed at Caitlin with his forefinger while narrowing his eyes in wonder.

"Me?!" As shocked as she was, she looked around the group who had been looking at her in surprise. Then turned her wide eyes on Harry who had been waiting patiently for the answer.

"You don't know my name?!" Her eyes went wider.

" I guess I wouldn't ask if I knew." Harry turned serious again as he mocked her that caused others to laugh quietly.

Looking around back at the crew with her fiery eyes, Caitlin answered angrily. "Dr. Caitlin Snow." 

"Ok, Dr Snow! You come with me." Said Harry as he bent down to grab his gun and a plastic bag.

"Me?!" Pointing at herself, Caitlin was shocked again.

"Yes! Since we both are scientists ,we know about fruits more than others. I've done some research about jungles and I think other two teams can handle all the woods." Pointing at the groups, he put his gun around his waist. 

"Two teams?! We are three if you don't count me as one." Said Joe with a confused look.

"Yes, two. Patty and Barry, Cisco and Iris. You stay here with Jesse and Wally for protection." Answered Harry as he walked towards Caitlin.

"So you guys be sure you bring enough dry woods for a week, for now." Mentioned Harry as he turned to glance back at the other two groups.

"Wow man...he talks quite a lot..." whispered Jesse as she watched them leaving.

"I have ears ,miss Guick!" Harry shouted out loud before they all headed to their own directions.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should continue this...
> 
> Any complaints are accepted!


End file.
